real_racing_3fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Проект Импульс
Project Impulse was an ongoing event taking place in Real Racing 3 which allows players to win the Renault DeZir Concept free of charge if they successfully complete all the goals given in the Project Impulse. The event was added to game version 3.3.0 which also introduced the Nürburgring to Real Racing 3. Through out the event, players can earn up to 50 Gold. Stage 1 The first stage takes place on the Nürburgring, Germany. Players are required to compete against Hyundai Veloster Turbo in this series. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Potential) are rewarded with 5 Gold. Completing the third challenge will start a six hour analysis. Completion of the analysis will unlock the first tier upgrades. Stage 2 The second stage (Agility) takes place on Suzuka, Japan. Players are required to compete against Lexus IS-F in this series. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with R$10,000 and 5 Gold. Completing the first challenge will start an eight hour analysis. Completion of the analysis will unlock the second and third tier drivetrain, suspension and tires & wheels upgrades. Stage 3 The third stage (Velocity) takes place in USA. Players are required to compete against Ford Shelby GT500 in this series. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with 5 Gold. Completing the first challenge will start a ten hour analysis. Completion of the analysis will unlock the second and third tier engine, body and brakes upgrades. Stage 4 The fourth stage (Versatility) takes place in United Kingdom. Players are required to compete against Aston Martin DB9 in this series. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with RS$15,000 and 5 Gold. Completing the second challenge will start a twelve hour analysis. Completion of the analysis will unlock all fourth tier upgrades. Stage 5 The fifth stage (Endurance) takes place in Italy. Players are required to compete against Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale in this series. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with 5 Gold. Completing the first challenge will start a fourteen hour analysis. Completion of the analysis will unlock all fifth tier upgrades and the sixth tier engine upgrade. Stage 6 The sixth stage (Fresh Air) takes place in Spain. Players are required to compete against Ariel Atom 3.5, KTM X-Bow R and Caterham Seven 620 R in this series. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with R$10,000 and 10 Gold. Completing the first challenge will start a fourteen hour analysis. Completion of the analysis will unlock the remaining engine and body upgrades. Stage 7 The seventh stage (Impulse) takes place in France, before returning to Germany and the Nürburgring. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with R$15,000, 15 gold and the Renault DeZir Concept. Players are required to compete against Renault Clio Cup in the first event, a mixture of Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse and Renault R.S. 01 in the second event, Porsche 911 Turbo in the fourth and fifth events, and a mixture of all previous opponents (except Veyron Vitesse and Renault R.S. 01) in the last event. 'Completion Rewards' en: Project Impulse